


Being Soft

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carol is a great big sis, Carol is soft, F/F, Reader is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You go to visit Carol for a few weeks, what happens when you get sick? Soft Carol, that's what
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/SisterReader
Kudos: 37





	Being Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

It had honestly been a while since you last saw Carol, she seemed to always be busy with saving the world and everything so when she invited you to stay with her at the compound for a few days, you were a little shocked to say the least; but said yes none-the-less, so that’s how you found yourself standing in front of the large building and fiddling with the strap on your bag “Who are you?” A guy you recognized as the Tony Stark asked, his daughter trailing behind him since they were going to go play outside “I’m Y/N Danvers… Carol invited me to stay a few days” you said softly, watching Tony raise an eyebrow before you felt hands on your shoulders “Tony, Morgan… This is my little sister, Y/N” Carol said, smiling at them and giving your shoulders a squeeze “Y/N, this is Tony and Morgan” she said, watching as you and Tony shook hands along with you and Morgan “Nice to finally meet you” you said softly, looking at them then glancing at Carol before she led you inside.

“This place is HUGE” you said, looking around in awe as she led you to where you would be staying for the next two weeks and Carol smiling at you as she watched you look around “It is, it has to be able to hold all of us Avengers” she said, stopping in front of a door and opening it for you “My room is right next to you and Wanda is on the other side, she’s really nice and I think you’ll like her” she said, leading you into the room and setting your bag down as you looked around “This whole room is mine?” You asked, looking at her and grinning when she nodded before you launched yourself at her “This is AMAZING” you said, bouncing some before you launched yourself onto the bed “It’s so soft!” You exclaimed, causing Carol to laugh as she watched you.

After you had finished fawning over your room, she led you to the living area so you could meet everyone “Guys” Carol said, getting their attention and placing a hand on your shoulder “This is my little sister, Y/N” she introduced, watching as everyone waved at you just before the woman you knew as the Scarlet Witch came up to you and smiled “I’m Wanda” she said, shaking your hand and causing your face to flush at how adorable she was being “Nice to meet you” you said, smiling back at her before everyone else came up and introduced themselves.

Over the course of the next few days, you had gotten along with pretty much everyone around the compound, especially the women there since they made you feel the most welcome and everyone had gotten used to you being around; which was why it was odd to not see you one morning “Think she’s upset Carol got sent off?” Clint asked, knowing Fury had sent her for a quick mission despite her arguments to stay at the compound “Maybe… Should we check on her?” Steve asked, looking at everyone before getting up “Let me do it” Natasha said, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder before heading towards your room and knocking on it “Y/N, sweetie?” She asked, her brows furrowing when she heard a cough “Friday, open the door” she said, going over to you once the door was opened.

“Friday, tell Bruce to be ready in the lab and notify Carol” Natasha said when she saw you were very pale looking, almost having a green tint to your skin “What’s wrong?” She asked, brushing some hair out of your face as you looked at her with unfocused eyes “I don’t know, I’ve been throwing up since about four” you coughed, trying to sit up but unable to “Come on” Natasha said, carefully picking you up and carrying you to the medbay.

About an hour after you got there, Carol stormed into the room “What’s wrong with her?” Carol asked, rushing to your side and brushing some sweat slicked hair out of your face “Flu, we’re working on bringing her fever down” Bruce said, looking at Carol who nodded “You’re going to be okay, sweetheart” she whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead and Bruce awkwardly working on what he needed to since he wasn’t used to Carol being this… Soft.

The next day, Steve walked in to find Carol laying on the bed with you as you shivered and he cleared his throat slightly which made her look up “Steve” Carol said, nodding at him as she readjusted her grip on you “Fury needs you” he said, looking at her and holding his hands up when he saw her hands start to glow “I tried to tell him otherwise, but he wouldn’t listen” he said, stepping out of the way when Wanda walked in with Vision beside her “I can watch her Carol, I won’t let anything happen to her” Wanda promised, watching as Carol looked conflicted before she sighed “Carol” you said weakly when you felt her moving, her carefully laying you down on the bed before she spoke “I have to go talk to Fury for a bit, but Wanda and Vision are here” she promised, pressing a kiss to your head before she pulled herself from your grip and walked out of the room with Steve.

Once the meeting had finished, Carol was on her way back to medbay when Tony spoke up “You’re getting soft, Carol” Tony said, raising a brow when she barely missed his head with a blast “Easy, it’s not to poke at you” he said, walking over to her and standing in front of her “I can tell you care a lot about your sister” he said, looking at her and watching as her expression remained stoic “It’s just really shocking to me and the rest of us, we never thought you could express more than anger… It’s a nice relief” he said honestly, ignoring the glare he received “Go take care of your sister” he said, nodding towards the direction of medbay and watching her head off in that direction “Oh, Tony” Carol spoke, looking at him over her shoulder “I do care about my sister, but don’t expect this to be a regular thing” she said, referring to her being ‘soft’ then turning back to facing forward and making her way to the medbay.

When she arrived, she caught the end of the story that Wanda was telling you about how she became an Avenger, everyone looking over when the door opened “You’re just in time for the end of Wanda’s story” you said, smiling some at Carol as she walked over to you “Oh yeah? Don’t let me interrupt” Carol said, gesturing for Wanda to continue as she sat down in a chair next your bed and rubbed your back since you were facing Wanda “Where was I… Oh yeah” Wanda said, smiling as she went back to retelling the story and watching as you started to slowly fall asleep to it since while you wanted to listen, the fever made it to where it was hard to stay awake for it “You know, you take really good care of her” Wanda said as she tucked you in more before she stood up “I try” Carol said, looking at Wanda and knowing that you were currently living with Maria so you could finish high school “You’re doing amazing” Wanda assured, giving Carol’s shoulder a squeeze before heading out with Vision.

“Carol” you said softly, blinking some before Carol appeared in your vision “What’s up?” She asked softly, helping you take a drink of water before she watched you struggle a moment before you got yourself moved over and watching as she carefully climbed onto the bed before pulling you against her “You know I love you, right?” Carol asked, rubbing your back as you got comfortable “I know… I love you too” you whispered before the fever claimed you once more, Carol letting out a shaky breath since Bruce had told her if your fever didn’t break soon… She didn’t want to think about it “You’re going to be okay” she whispered, saying it more for herself as she kissed your head.

The next morning, you woke up to a dull throb in your head but not feeling as hot, trying to sit up when you realized Carols firm grip on you “Carol” you said, pinching her side to wake her up which she did with a jolt “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked, looking at you and smiling when you told her you felt better, pressing the back of her hand to your forehead “Your fever broke” she said with a smile, helping you sit up and getting out of the bed “I’ll let Bruce know” she said before heading out of the room.

After you were released from medbay and felt better, the next week flew by and the next thing you knew, it was time for you to go “I’m going to miss you guys” you told everyone as they gathered in the living area, giving all of them hugs as they told you their goodbyes before you got to Carol “I’m going to mis you the most, big sis… I’m sorry you had to take care of my sick self” you apologized, watching as she waved your apology off “No need, I’m happy to do so… I’m glad I got to see you before school started” Carol said, pulling you in for a tight hug “I am too, don’t be a stranger… Maria and Monica miss you” you said, pulling away before she cupped your face “I’ll be sure to visit… I love you, call me as soon as you get back” she said, smiling when you nodded “I will, love you too” you said before turning to the others “Make sure she stays out of trouble, yeah?” You asked, causing them to laugh and Carol to roll her eyes “Bye, Carol” you said, giving her one last hug before heading out of the compound to catch your ride “Softttttt!” Tony said, quickly dodging the blast aimed at him.


End file.
